


It's in their nature

by Lustskitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone is of age, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Minor Violence, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Spitroasting, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, mfm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustskitty/pseuds/Lustskitty
Summary: Sage tries something new.Really just porn with a slight plot.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Original Winchester Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	1. When the Cat's away the mice will play

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd all errors are my own.  
> I do not own anything involving Supernatural.  
> This fic involves incest if you don't like it then move along, no one is forcing you to read it. You are responsible for your own media consumption.  
> This was written for day 5 of a kinktober I'm doing (yes I'm really behind)

Sage leaned against the bar, her blue eyes scanning for a good hustle. Her long nails beat against the wood before she turned back to the bartender ordering a whiskey. She was only nineteen but like most dingey bars they took one look at her large rack and long legs. Serving her without thinking twice. As she was about to call it she heard cheers from the back where the pool hall was. Paying, she grabbed up her glass before sauntering over. 

The burn of the whiskey reminded her of her daddy, something she pushed to the back of her mind as Sage dragged her eyes over a tall figure with a fake kicked puppy look. She could tell it was fake as she saw the grin when he turned his back to his opponents. He noticed her then, his eyes dragging over her slowly before shooting her a wink. Deciding to play it cool, even as his gaze set her on fire, she sat at a table nearby. Pretending to watch a different pool game Sage kept her ears out for what was happening with tall and cocky’s game. 

“Maybe you should practice more before playing with the big boys,” an older man spoke as he scooped up a pile of cash. 

“How about double or nothing?” The green-eyed man asked looking as if he was desperate to get his money back. “You have nothing to lose right?” 

Sage turned her head slightly looking through her long brown hair, surprised her eyes connected with his as she heard the other man laugh and throw out a sure. She could tell the older man thought he was making easy money. Turning back she listened as one ball after the other landed in the pockets. 

“Eightball side pocket,” the green-eyed man spoke before the unmistakable sound of the ball being shot to its destination was heard. 

She heard a string of curses from the older man as the green-eyed gentleman scooped up his winnings. Sage tried to keep her body relaxed as she heard his firm footsteps approach her. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty sight darlin’, can I buy you a drink,” the man asked before taking a long tug from his beer. 

Sage sent him a sultry smirk as her eyes trailed over him slowly. “Sure, whiskey neat,” she told him, sliding down from the tall chair, making sure to slide her body along his. 

She could feel his eyes on her ass as she swayed her hips, leading him to the bar. The outfit she picked had been carefully crafted to entice her prey. Skintight jeans and a flannel shirt that tied above her belly button. The top few buttons were undone to show off her lacy black bra, while her matching thong peaked out of her jeans. To finish off the look she had black combat boots, to do serious damage if she needed to. Her daddy didn’t raise a fool after all. 

“So what’s your name darlin’?” the man asked, after ordering her drink, his hand drawing circles on her thigh.

“Lindsey,” she lied easily, her blue eyes batting enticingly at him. 

“Dallas,” he replied, sending her a smooth smile. 

Sage tried not to laugh before downing her whiskey. Without even a cough, she turned, running her fingers along his open blue flannel shirt. “Why don’t we get out of here,” she winked, standing she made her way to the door without glancing back. 

The moment the cool air hit her she felt a firm hand grab her. Spinning her Dallas pushed her into the front of the bar kissing her hungrily. She winced as his teeth hit hers before he backed off a bit to kiss her with his full dominance. Coming up for air Sage strangled out a moan as his teeth scraped along the side of her neck. A whimper fueled him as his hands began undoing her shirt. 

“Wait, wait...is there...somewhere we...can go,” 

He leaned back looking around, collecting himself he nodded, leading her to the motel next to the bar. It was as small and run down as the bar but she was used to places such as this. In no time he had her in the room, they ignored the clothes strewn around and leftover fast food. They only focus on undressing each other. Sage felt her skin heat as he pawed at her exposed chest. His fingers toying with her nipples briefly as she shimmied out of her jeans. 

The comforter felt rough under her back as Dallas rammed into her wet heat. “Oh. fuck! Harder Dean,” Sage cried before cursing as Dean halted his thrusts. 

“You really suck at this roleplay little sister,” Dean replied, flipping them so she was on top. 

Slowly moving her hips Sage chuckled,” Mmm, I was good when I was your student,” Sage purred as she rode her older brother slowly. 

When she turned eighteen their father made the mistake of leaving the two alone. Sammy had run off to college and daddy decided to trust his oldest to look after his youngest. He checked in every once and a while, mostly by phone. So as two lonely young adults who had only spent part of their lives together, they ended up coming together in the most sinful way. Dean enjoyed roleplaying with her, getting her to fulfill all his dirty fantasies. The latest being that they would pretend to be strangers. 

Sage rolled her hips, gaining a groan from her older brother. She smirked down at him, challenging him. The dark look she loved so much entered his eyes. With a squeak, they were flipped once more. This time Dean took control thrusting roughly into his little sister. The sound of flesh slapping together, their moans, and the loud squeaking of the bed, drowned out the knocking on the door. 

A loud scream of pleasure left Sage as Dean threw her over the edge of pleasure. Her body coming undone under him as he handled her roughly. A loud breaking sound broke them from their bliss as the motel door was smashed in. Dread filled Sage as she stared into the gaze of John Winchester. It went from panicked to angry in a blink as he took in the sight before him.

“Get dressed and packed now, we’re leaving,” he told his offspring, leaving the room without another word.


	2. Daddy makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John changes things for the better. 
> 
> Mostly smut with little plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd all errors are my own.   
> I don't own anything Supernatural based.
> 
> This story contains incest. If you don't like it don't read it, you are in charge of your own media consumption. 
> 
> This was written for day 6 of Kinktober- Prompt Multiple partners (yes I'm way behind)

Sage tried to breathe as panic welled in her. John had never caught them before. She was surprised he hadn’t beaten Dean off of her. The thought of something worse happening crossed her mind before she remembered who she was dealing with. Her daddy was stern but not abusive. He could be neglectful that was of no doubt but he never laid a hand on them. 

Dean didn’t say a word as they gathered their stuff and dressed. This time Sage dressed for comfort, throwing on a tank top, with one of her brother’s flannels over top. She left it open as she shimmied into a pair of her regular fit blue jeans. Shoving her feet back in her combat boots Sage swung her duffle bag over her shoulders leaving the room before Dean. 

She found John leaning against his truck, his hands in his pockets as he waited for them. “You’ll be riding with me,” he told Sage as he looked towards Dean who was exiting the motel. 

“Where are we going?” Sage asked hesitantly. 

“Got a possible case up north. Thought it might be big enough to warrant a family hunt,” John replied not mentioning how he found them. 

Not wanting to push her luck Sage tossed her bag in the tail end of the truck before pulling herself into the cab. She thought she felt two sets of eyes on her ass but shrugged it off figuring it was some skeeze from the motel and Dean sneaking a last look. Her eyes tracked John in the rearview mirror watching as he made his way to the Impala. The thought of rolling down the window crossed her mind, as she made her way to do it John was already finished, making his way back to the truck. 

The truck door slammed shut as John took his spot behind the wheel. Having a feeling it was going to be a long trip Sage rested her head against the window, her eyes drifting shut slowly.

~~~

The slam of the truck door woke Sage from her dreamless sleep. Looking around she was surprised to see they were in the middle of nowhere with only barren trees scattered around them. The door was yanked open causing Sage to jump back rather than risking a fall from the truck. 

“Come on this is where we’re staying for a bit,” John instructed as he gestured towards a small farmhouse in front of them. 

It seemed abandoned but Sage trusted her father deeply. If she didn’t it would make hunting together impossible. Hoisting herself onto the tire she grabbed her duffle before jumping back to the ground. Ignoring the sharp pain radiating up her ankles she followed John to the house. Dean was already on the porch waiting.   
Looking him over Sage thought he looked somewhat like he does when there’s a chance of getting pie. The hair on her arms stood up in suspicion, he should look like a kicked puppy, he was the most obedient and loyal to John after all. Angering John would have sent Dean into a frenzy of trying to make it up to him, while still looking chastised. With her hand moving to the knife in her back pocket she followed the two men into the house. Prepared for what was to come. 

“No need for that baby girl,” John spoke as the door slammed behind Sage. 

Startled, she'd pulled out her knife as she found herself in the dark. A light flipped on, revealing her centered between her father and brother. Dean looked slightly hurt by her actions, where John just seemed proud. 

“Why is there no need? You bring me to this abandoned house after catching Dean and me in bed. You haven’t yelled at us or punished us. And here Dean is looking like he’s about to get some big reward. How do I know y'all ain’t a couple of shifters or been possessed?”

John smirked stepping towards Sage, his grin growing as she didn’t move or lower her weapon. Her mouth was set in a firm line as she held her knife steady. John nicked himself seemingly unphased by the pain before he disarmed her easily. Sage tried not to whimper as he pulled her in close, his eyes the same brown they had always been. 

“I was only angry that Dean had a chance with you before me. I made that clear to him as I gave him directions to this house, in case we got separated by traffic,” John growled as he moved Sage back till she was pressed against the wall. 

Dean was beside them, his smile mimicking a cat who ate the canary. Sage eyes tracked his hand moving to palm the bulge in his jeans. “Go get the room down the hall ready,” John growled to his oldest son, as he pressed his body against his daughter. 

“As for this place, it’s not abandoned. I bought it up cheaply. We’re rarely in the area to use it. Now that you’re of age you’ll start keeping house for us, tending to all of our needs, including Sammy when he comes back. If there’s a big enough hunt you’ll join us, otherwise, you’ll be here researching and taking care of your men,” John instructed his daughter as his hands began to trail her body. 

Sage tried to comprehend what she was hearing. Her father was setting her up to be a wife for the three of them if Sam ever came back. She tried to feel disgusted but found it wasn’t in her, especially as her body heated under John’s touch. His calloused hands wandered under her tank top, moving her bra, the rough skin made Sage hiss as he rubbed them over her nipples.

“That’s my good girl,” John groaned as he moved his hands away, earning a whimper of need from her. 

Grabbing her hand he led her back to the room Dean had disappeared in. It appeared the bed had been freshly made while this room was lit with a handful of candles placed around the room in no set order. Dean was on the bed naked, his hand slowly stroking his cock. John shut the door putting Sage once more between the two older men. The older of the two crossed his arms as his eyes trailed along his daughter’s body. 

“Why don’t you give us a nice show darlin’. Do a good job and your brother will give you a nice treat while daddy shows you a good time.”

Sage didn’t hide the pleasure in her eyes as her hands trailed down to the bottom of her shirts. She wanted to give them a good show but also couldn’t help herself as she bared her torso in one move. With her back to Dean, she wanted her daddy to see everything she had to offer finally. Her hips swayed slowly as her fingers slipped into the edge of her jeans. Slipping them down, Sage made sure to go slow this time. Bending over she gave her brother an enticing view as she licked her lips, her own eyes on the bulge in her father's pants. Straightening she let her pants fall to her boots before toeing them off. 

Standing in her red thong Sage felt her breath catch in her throat. John looked ready to devour her as he took measured steps towards her. His large hand darted out grabbing her throat lightly as his other hand slid down to toy with the edge of her panties. His fingers around her throat reached up, moving her head to look at his face.

“You look like sin right now baby girl,” John told her before spinning Sage around and forcing her to her knees in front of Dean. 

Sage looked up at her older brother, her eyes hooded with pleasure as her daddy’s fingers explored the treasure between her legs. Dean smirked as he reached forward guiding his sister’s mouth to his cock. He’d done it so many times before he’d lost count, this time was different as he felt the heated gaze of their father. The whole act was taboo, but with dad’s permission, well Dean always followed his father’s orders. A growl left his mouth as Sage went to work.   
The added feeling of her moans drove Dean on, his hips bucking as he forced her to take the full length of his cock. Sage struggled only for a moment before adjusting to Dean’s roughness. 

John had enough of watching. His hand removed Dean’s before he gently tugged Sage up to her feet. Guiding her to the bed John forced her to all fours while instructing Dean to stand at the edge of the bed. Manipulating his daughter’s body he groaned at her sounds of pleasure as he sank into her wet heat from behind. He hadn’t had a woman as tight since his late wife.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Dean,” he told his oldest. 

Sage was too lost in the burn of her cunt being stretched around her father’s cock to wonder how she’d suck Dean’s cock if he couldn’t touch her. Her mouth fell open, the noises she made obscene as her daddy began drilling into her. This time he wound his fingers into her hair roughly before moving her forward. Dean’s cock fit perfectly in her throat as the two fucked her body in tandem. She’d never been so used before, never been so happy before. As her daddy worked her clit, drawing out her pleasure, Sage decided she didn’t mind so much being their housewife.


	3. Sammy comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd all errors are my own.  
> I own nothing Supernatural related.  
> This is chapter 3 if you haven't already figured out there's incest then I don't know what you've been reading either way your media consumption is your own responsibility.
> 
> Written for day 7 of kinktober prompt orgasm denial

Sage busied herself cleaning the house. John and Dean had left on the northern hunt over a week ago. She expected them back at any moment. Wanting the house to be up to John’s standards she’d organized the lore books, dusted and scrubbed down the house. Put devil’s traps under a rug in the front entrance and by the back door, while lining all the windows with salt. The farmhouse was only one story with a basement, and this Sage was grateful for. Less space meant fewer places for things to get in. 

A knock on the door startled Sage out of her skin. Grabbing her hunting knife she made her way to the front door. There weren’t neighbors for miles and her men would’ve just walked in. Peaking through the side window by the front door Sage was surprised to see Sammy standing on the porch. His fist banged once more against the door before his familiar voice rang out. 

“Sage, Dean gave me this address. Said he and dad are on a hunt. Are you in there? I understand if you don’t want-”

His words were cut off as Sage opened the door. She held out her arm, nicking her flesh enough to draw a drop of blood before motioning for her brother to hold out his arm. Sam scoffed but did as she wished, hissing slightly as the blade cut into his skin. Seeing no adverse reaction Sage seethed her knife. Moving away from the front door she waited to see if Sam could move away as well. When he made it past the rug Sage couldn’t help but jump into her giant of a brother’s arms. 

“It’s good to see you too baby sister,” Sam whispered as he held Sage close. 

“Bet you're starving, I was just about to make myself some lunch,” Sage told him once he let her down. 

Sage swayed her hips seductively. Her father had left her orders that if Sam were to make his way home she was to entice him into staying. They all wanted him back in the family. Sage had only had him for two years as her mother had dropped her with John when she was fourteen. In those two years, she’d quickly grown close to all of them, her greatest wish was to have a family. Her own mother had been neglectful after all. 

When Sam left them it had broken her heart but she knew deep down he was doing it to better himself and not out of hate for them. Dean and she had been good for a while as John left them to do solo hunts. Eventually, she became of age though, she couldn’t help but take the next step from Dean’s casual flirting to fully seducing him. Sage figured if she could seduce Dean easily back then. Then seducing Sam would be a snap now. 

It was only a short while later that Sam had Sage bent over with laughter. Her sides hurt from his ridiculous college stories. She couldn’t deny the burn of jealousy that radiated in her chest as he talked about Jess though. He’d made it clear this trip was just to see her. Since dad and Dean were gone and they had this place now, Sam couldn’t help himself but come see his little sister. 

“So this is quite the change. Never thought I’d see you tending house,” Sam spoke after taking a tug off his beer. 

“Yeah well, you men have your needs after a hunt, home-cooked meal, and such. I’m happy to be here and take care of all those needs,” Sage spoke her eyes trailing slowly over her brother’s body. 

She watched as Sam’s jaw did its uneasy tick before he did his half-laugh that always let people know he was uncomfortable. With a smirk, Sage turned up the radio before going to work cleaning the kitchen. She was sure to move her hips to the music, wanting to erase all thought of Jess from his mind as she worked. As she bent over she heard a growl come from where Sam was sitting, Sage hid her smirk, continuing to sway. Just as she felt Sam press against her from behind the front door opened. 

A curse left her mouth as Sam quickly backed away looking spooked. Dean called out in his usual cheerful voice, snapping Sage to attention. Paying no more mind to Sammy, Sage made her way gleefully to the front room. Without thinking, Dean swept her into a hungry kiss only to earn a smack to the head from John. 

“Sammy’s here, act properly. Sage come help me get some stuff from the vehicles,” John instructed as he ignored his middle child. 

Sage heard Sam beginning to yell as she left the house with John. She figured he was questioning Dean on what was going on. Following her daddy, to his truck, she made sure they were out of the eyesight of the house before she pressed up against him. 

“Needy little thing,” he growled as he pressed her into the side of his truck.

John captured her lips, easily dominating her. Sage let out a whimper as his fingers rubbed at the front of her jeans, giving her just the right amount of friction. A hiss left her mouth as he backed off right when she was so close to the edge. 

“You may just have to wait till Sammy leaves unless you can bring him in. Though if you’re a naughty girl with Dean you know daddy is going to have to punish you,” John made himself clear before grabbing the bags from the truck, instructing her to get the bags from the Impala.

Once back in the house Sage felt she could cut the tension with a knife. Rolling her eyes at the male testosterone she brought the bags to the study. When she was done she found the three males still gathered in the parlor. John looked annoyed, Sam looked between a mix of angry and disgusted. Meanwhile, Dean looked as if he was trying to keep the peace between the two men. 

Sage crossed her arms looking between the three of them. “Are you going to whip them out and measure them or would y’all like to take turns cleaning up from your long trips?” she asked, resisting the urge to tap her foot. 

“Think you’d like that a bit too much darlin’,” Dean chuckled, earning a slap from Sage as he passed her by. 

Feeling her cheeks heat she couldn’t bring herself to look at Sam, instead, she made her way to the kitchen. If she got started on dinner early by the time they were done showering they would have food to erase the tension. She was surprised Sam hadn't booked it back to college, gave her a bit of hope he was willing to stick around. Dean was the first to finish, taking the opportunity of Sam being occupied by the shower to sweep her out the back door. He pressed Sage firmly against the side of the house, his fingers making quick work of the front of their jeans. 

“Dean, no, daddy said we had to be good while Sam’s here,” Sage whimpered as he rubbed the tip of his cock along her wet slit. 

“I’ll make it fast baby girl, dad, and Sam needn’t know what a naughty thing you are,” Dean smirked as he thrust his way home. 

Sage hissed, she hadn’t had anything in her in the last week, nothing bigger than a couple of her fingers anyway. Dean captured her lips with his, swallowing her moans as he pleasured them both. They loved the feeling of each other, the feeling of coming together. Daddy felt good, but nothing felt like Dean. Both men had their place in Sage’s heart and she wished Sam would accept it so she could feel him as well.

“Sam will be out any minute, break it up,” John ordered, as he stepped outside. 

Sage wanted to cry as she was so close to release. Dean spilled his seed on the ground beside her feet, looking sheepishly at his sister as she buttoned up her jeans. John smirked wickedly down at his daughter before letting her back in the house. She knew with that look she would be paying for her actions later. Even if it was all Dean’s idea, she still let it happen. 

Returning to preparing dinner. She ignored Dean and Sam mingling around the large kitchen. Before long the two men were at the table drinking beers as they shared stories. Taking a moment Sage snuck into the room she shared with John and Dean to change into something a little more enticing. She still had a job to do after all. 

Walking out of the room barefoot she realized this was one of the skimpiest outfits she had ever worn around her daddy and around Sammy. Dean had seen shorter, but Dean had been around to see a lot of things. Her black skirt swished around her, stopping mid-thigh. Her top could barely be classified as such as it stopped just below her breasts, which were keen to escape the silky material. She was nervous to see John and Sam’s reactions. Before she got very far John was firmly pulling her back towards the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going dressed like that, young lady,” John growled as he shut the bedroom door behind them. 

“To the kitchen, thought you wanted me to seduce Sammy, daddy?” Sage asked, toying with the bottom of her skirt in confusion. 

“You think Sammy likes sluts?” John asked as he took her top off exposing her breasts.

Sage bit her lip, shaking her head as her daddy moved his hands to her skirt. He pushed it down his fingers sliding over her bare slit. Slipping his fingers in he pressed his other hand over her mouth as he began fingering her. He manipulated her perfectly rubbing her clit with his thumb as his fingers hooked inside her. Sage’s eyes rolled back as heat pooled in her stomach. 

“Naughty girls don’t get their release until daddy says, understand? Now be a good girl and dress like my little angel and I’m sure we can get Sammy hooked. Being a dirty slut, like Dean likes, isn't going to get us anywhere. Tonight we’ll be in separate rooms, except you and Sammy. If you can’t convince him to take care of your needs, you can come in here. You better try hard though baby doll, or daddy’s going to make you work hard for it,” John instructed as he slipped his wet fingers into Sage’s mouth.

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she sucked his fingers. He’d pulled his fingers away just as she was about to tumble over the edge. Having her orgasm denied a third time was driving Sage insane. She debated on taking care of herself before getting dressed but knew daddy would punish her, and the release wouldn’t be as good. In frustration, she returned to her first outfit, skin-tight jeans with a black tank top. 

~~~

Dinner had started as a tense affair. She’d sat between Sam and John to keep the two from fighting. Dean made idle chat about hunts while they ate. Sage lightly brushed her leg against Sam’s every so often, making them appear to be accidents. She’d decided to play it her daddy’s way and play coy with Sam. She made sure to chat with him reminding him what he enjoyed most about being with them. Soon they all were laughing over old hunting stories as if the fight had never happened between John and Sam. 

After everyone was finished with their food, Sage rose quickly to get all the men new beers. With their drinks in hand, she began clearing the table. Much to her surprise, Sam jumped up to help her. Smiling, she thanked him, before swaying her way to the kitchen. This time she felt three gazes on her behind.  
She had to hand it to daddy, she thought to herself, he apparently knew his boys’ tastes real well. It wasn’t hard to figure out that her taste was a perfect combination of all three of them. All the men that had hung around her mom while Sage was growing up were the scum of the earth. She’d had to learn how to fight even before she’d found out the supernatural existed. When she was given to John and the boys, she’d felt she hit the lottery. 

In the kitchen, Sam was happy to help his little sister clean the dishes. While she washed he dried. He'd missed her deeply while away at school. It had always felt like something he had to do for himself. Now that he was back with his family, in an actual home, he couldn't figure out why.  
Sam couldn’t help cursing himself as his eyes kept drifting to his sister's cleavage, she’d developed into a vixen. If he was honest with himself, he may have taken advantage of her if their father and Dean hadn’t shown up when they did. Shaking his head Sam tried to focus a plan in his mind, he’d share a room with Dean and be back on the road after lunch tomorrow. Sam’s plan blew up when John came in announcing Dean and him were in their own beds, while Sam would share the spare room with Sage. 

“Shouldn’t I share with Dean?” Sam questioned in confusion. 

“No way. You’ve been gone for a while, I like having my own bed, Sammy. Plus why wouldn’t you want to share with Sage?” Dean asked his younger brother incredulously. 

“Well, I…” Sam stuttered not being able to think of anything as he turned and took in the hurt look on his sister’s face. “I guess there’s no reason not to,” Sam finished lamely. 

“Good it’s settled,” John told his adult children before leaving the room. 

Sage smiled discreetly as she caught John’s hidden wink. Now she just had to convince Sam it would be best for him, to never leave them again. Finishing up the cleaning she stretched in Sam’s direction, as she forced a yawn. 

“Think I’ll turn in early. Need me to show you where stuff is Sam?” she implored innocently.

“Nah, I’ll join you. Long drive tomorrow, night Dean,” Sam stated as he followed after Sage to their room on the far left side of the house. 

It was a small room with a queen bed, already made up. It shared a wall with Dean’s room. Nothing else was in it currently leaving Sam to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He thought his sister’s room would be filled with clothes, weapons hidden everywhere, and books lining the walls. As Sage began stripping down to her underwear she noticed her brother’s confusion. 

“I don’t like to sleep in clothes, you know that Sammy,” Sage told him, mistaking his confusion of the room's state for her undressing. 

Sam ignored his questions as his attention was brought to his sister’s almost bare body. His mouth went dry as illicit thoughts filled his head. With a strangled cough he cleared his throat before stripping to his briefs. It was a big bed, there was no reason they couldn’t sleep comfortably together, even in their underwear. That thought went out the window as Sage nestled her butt directly against Sam’s growing hardon.

“I missed you so much Sammy,” Sage purred sleepily as she squirmed against her brother. 

Sam couldn’t help the groan as she ground against his crotch. “Stop..moving,” Sam ground out between his teeth causing Sage to still against him. 

Sage rolled over, her teeth captured her bottom lip as she began to slowly move once more. Their labored breathing filled the room as Sage took advantage of the darkness, her hips moving against her brother’s. A squeak left her throat as Sam growled, he sounded feral as he pinned her to the mattress. Sam was done thinking about what he should and shouldn’t do as he ripped the panties off his sister. His lips found hers as he released a possessive growl. 

The first thrust garnered a hiss of pleasure from them both. Sage would have to place the feel of him somewhere between her daddy and Dean. The key to happiness was not comparing her men though, she loved them all equally. Sam was proving to be just as talented in bed as the other two, driving her body to new heights. Her nails dug into his back urging him on to dominating her fully. Sage was not a woman to break easily. 

If Sam had anything it was stamina. Sage was out of breath as she laid next to her sleeping brother. She vaguely thought it was good the boys would go on hunting trips, giving her a chance to rest once in a while. Though knowing her daddy he would have them alternate so he could have alone time with Sage. Thinking of her daddy, Sage crept out of bed not bothering to cover up. 

Dean was up watching TV and drinking, though Sage wasn’t surprised in the least. Her older brother sent her a wink as she passed him by to enter the room she usually shared with John. The oldest Winchester was awake in bed, his bare chest on display as he read through his journal. He set it aside as he heard the door open. A smirk crossed his face as he took in Sage’s freshly fucked afterglow. 

“That’s my girl. Think you did good enough to make him stay?” John questioned as he welcomed her onto his lap. 

Sage sighed softly as she rubbed her aching cunt along the length of her daddy’s cock. “Knowing Sammy he’ll probably be conflicted in the morning. I’m hoping to convince him still though. What we do isn’t so bad, actually feels really good daddy,” Sage purred as she slid onto his cock. 

John smirked guiding his daughter to ride his cock. “Yeah it does baby girl, don’t you worry, we’ll get Sammy to join us.”


End file.
